edfandomcom-20200215-history
Eds-Aggerate
"Eds-Aggerate" is the 23rd episode of Season 1 and the 23rd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy spreads a fake rumor that the "Mucky Boys" smashed Kevin's window, so that the Eds won't get in trouble for their failed test of a new amusement park ride. When the kids begin hunting the "Mucky Boys", Eddy decides to play a joke on them. Plot Eddy's newest scam is an amusement park called Ed-Land, complete with a petting zoo and carousel ride. Of course, when Eddy tests the ride, he thinks the chair is uncomfortable, and he and Ed rig up an armchair while ignoring Edd's warnings about the laws of weight and balance. When Ed gives Eddy a push, Eddy at first enjoys the ride, and is even happier when the rope breaks and both he and the chair go flying, as he believes that this means he and his friends will make a killing on their attraction. What goes up must come down, however, and come down it does, smack into Kevin's window. Kevin is naturally angry about this, and while Edd wants to tell the truth about what happened, Eddy is naturally going to attempt to weasel out of any responsibility and possible beating, and he quickly makes up a story about Mucky Boys. Kevin at first doesn't believe Eddy's tale about a gang of delinquents dropped off by a tornado and raised by field mice who eat their weight in cheese and throw around comfortable armchairs, but Eddy is able to confuse him into thinking that the boys are running around, and Kevin gives chase after invisible monsters. While Eddy heads away from the house, pleased as punch with his deception, Edd is still worried about the morality of lying. Soon the three are distracted by the spectacle of Sarah and Jimmy, who are dressed up as explorers. Eddy initially mocks them, but he begins to sweat when they reveal their true purpose: hunting for the Mucky Boys. As soon as they leave, Edd warns Eddy that his deception will soon be discovered, but Eddy denies this in favor of another scheme. The kids are scanning the construction site while the Eds sit a few yards away in a steamroller. Thanks to a stray comment from Ed, Eddy says that Mucky Boys make funny noises, and both he and Ed start to loudly make noises. The kids move away from the site, scared, and go to check someplace else. As soon as they're gone, Eddy tries to think up a new idea as to how they can fortify the myth of the Muckies when a faceprint left by Ed, who tripped, inspires him. Ed takes off his shoes, and Eddy slams a mallet down on his friend's feet, allowing Ed to create giant footprints that lead to a sewer drain. The search leads the kids here, however, and it seems that they will catch the Eds in the middle of decorating the "cave". Edd thinks fast, though, and covers his friends in the paint they're using to make cave paintings so that they can pretend to be paintings as well. While the rest of the kids move past these paintings, Jimmy trips over a paint can. Sarah notices this, and gets the bright idea to check the paint. Just as she suspected, it is wet, and Sarah realizes that the Muckies might not be real after all. Somehow, the Eds manage to get ahead of the kids and to the exit of the drainpipe. They cover themselves in mud and decide to act scary. When the kids finally exit, they are greeted with three psychotic monsters, and react accordingly, with everyone but Sarah running for their lives. Ed and Eddy make loud noises, and Eddy rides Ed towards Jimmy. Jimmy cowers in fear and manages to duck behind a pile of dirt while the Mucky Boys continue their rampage. Suddenly, however, Sarah pops up, wielding a hose, and tells Ed that his mom wants to see him. Without a second thought, Ed answers that they're playing and continues making loud noises. The other kids hear this, however, and double back just as Eddy is strangling Ed for having given away the trick. They are just in time to see Sarah turn the hose on the Eds, washing off their mud and revealing the "mucky boys" once and for all. Seeing this, Kevin instantly turns into a boiling mass of impotent rage. Later, it is shown that the Eds have been duly punished by being stuck in a gigantic block of cement. Jonny comes by with a cake for them, but gets warned off by Kevin. Still, Jonny is a good-hearted fellow, and he leaves the cake behind, with a whispered message that there is a hammer in the cake. Unfortunately, the person closest to the cake is Ed, who buries his face in the cake and gobbles it down. When he comes up for air, he has the hammer stuck to his face, and with none of them able to reach Ed's body (never mind his face), it seems that there is no way they'll get out any time soon. Trivia *'Goofs': **The rope bordering the "Petting Zoo" is transparent. **When the Lawn Chairs Orbit Earth ride breaks free, Eddy and the chair fly away head first. When he crashes into Kevin's window, the chair is oriented away from the window. **When Kevin shouts "Who broke my window?!", he is shouting out of Jimmy's house, not his own. **Despite Kevin's window being hit, there are no signs of broken glass, nor any sounds of glass shattering. **When Jimmy says "Yeah", his mouth doesn't move. **Ed was shown with four toes when his feet swelled up instead of the usual three. **When Kevin says, "Come on Rolf, how much longer?" his mouth doesn't move. **When Rolf leaped onto Kevin and spoke, his teeth were white instead of green. **When Ed says "I'm Ed!" the captions read "Fine head!" *The Lawn Chairs Orbit Earth Ride is seen again in the junkyard in "Dueling Eds." *Nazz, Jonny, and the Kankers were the only ones who didn't hunt for the Mucky Boys. Video See also *Mucky Boys *Ed-Land *Lawn Chairs Orbit Earth Ride Category:Episodes Category:Season 1